11thhourprfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziz Megazord
Battle Stations Ziz is outfitted with five unique, colour-coded battle stations, each of which may be operated by a Ranger. Each station has its own set of actions which may be undertaken from it. Rangers begin a Megazord encounter from their same-colour station, but may elect to swap stations with another Ranger as a standard action. The same station may be operated by multiple Rangers, albeit awkwardly. Every Ranger beyond the initial one attempting to take actions from a station incurs a -1 penalty to all actions taken from that station. The battle stations are as follows. Red Station Actions: Attack (Power Surge), Move, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, change facing, Use Tractor Array, Transfer Power Surge Benefits Yellow Station Actions: Attack (Lightning Rod Javelin α & β, Lightning Strike, Power Surge, melee strike), deflect/reflect, Transfer Power Surge Benefits Blue Station Actions: Attack (Lightning Rod Javelin α & β, Lightning Strike, Power Surge, melee strike), deflect/reflect, Transfer Power Surge Benefits Green Station Actions: Attack (Doom Wave, Dazzling Sparks, Power Surge), defend, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, Use Tractor Array White Station Actions: Attack (Doom Wave, Dazzling Sparks, Lightning Strike, melee strike), defend, Move, Judge opponent, operate radar, change focus Actions Attack An offensive maneuver utilizing one of Ziz's Weapons. Which weapons may be used vary from station to station, and are linked to that station's zord component. Regardless of which station is armed and which actions are still available, each weapon may only be utilized once per round. Defend Each operator using a defense-enabled station may use their defend actions (with any drive or pilot bonus added) to dodge or otherwise avoid an incoming attack. These rolls may be made from two stations together (for a better chance of success), or individually (for additional chances to defend against multiple attacks). Move On land, Ziz starts moving at 8 km/h in the first round of movement. Every subsequent round that Ziz moves (from any station) increases its speed (15, 30, 60, and finally 125 km/h). While flying, Ziz starts moving at 10 km/h in the first round of movement. Every subsequent round that Ziz moves (from any station) increases its speed (30, 100, 300, and finally 1000 km/h). Ziz can move in any direction while flying, can take off vertically, and can hover in placce. Change Facing Turning Ziz's torso manually provides a bonus against certain targets. Attack and defense rolls made against opponents within a 30 degree arc of Ziz are granted a +1 modifier, while attack and defense rolls made against all other opponents incur a -1 penalty (these stack with other modifiers). If facing isn't manually manipulated, then Ziz's Basic AI will attempt to compensate, eliminating all bonuses and penalties. Returning to AI facing is a free action. Judge Opponent As a standard action, Ziz's targeting computers will run analysis on one aspect of a single target. This may be attack power, remaining hp, or details regarding specific skills. Operate Radar The radar allows a Ranger to see incoming threats from all angles. Using it is a standard action. Change Focus Utilizing Ziz's on board targeting computers, a Ranger may select an area of focus. Basic focus area are attack, defend, and movement, though more creative focus areas are possible. Ziz will generate tactical suggestions for this focus, granting all rolls within that focus a +1 until changed. The focus must be established with a standard action, and may be changed as a standard action. Deflect/Reflect Stations not equipped with a standard defense action may still defend if Ziz has at least one free hand. As a defense action, operators of these stations may use Ziz's power-infused hand to deflect a ranged attack. As a free action, they may then roll an attack roll to deflect the attack back at the attacker, or another target in range. Standard penalties to performing multiple defenses in one round apply. Restore Forcefield Ziz's forcefield initially blocks 56 points of damage. However, every time it is overwhelmed by an attack, its protection drops by 4. If it is reduced to zero, the forcefield breaks, and must power down for ten rounds (at which point it is fully restored). As a standard action, a Ranger may restore one level of the damaged forcefield, whether it is currently active or not. This is a mind roll with target 12. Perform Maintenance Ziz has an on board crew of small mechanic robots. As a standard action, a Ranger may deploy these robots to a specific damaged region for repairs. This is a Body or Soul roll with target 12. Every successful roll restores up to 60 hp. Use Tractor Array Ziz is equipped with a powered-down variation of Cardinal's Tractor Array. Morphing Grid-entangled objects (Rangers, Zords, etc.) withing 100 m, and not exceeding in overall mass of 1000 kg can be freely manipulated in the air around Ziz. Objects weighing in excess of this amount can still be “pulled” by Ziz, or slowed in their fall, but can not be lifted or tossed. Transfer Power Surge Benefits As a free action, the benefits of Ziz's Power Surge attack can be switched from Ziz itself to any person or craft entangled with the morphing grid and within touching range. Naturally, and most usefully, this means that the station operators may make use of the benefits of Power Surge. Weapons Doom Wave The primary weapon of Ziz, and one of the most devastating attacks in the 11th Hour Power Rangers' arsenal. The wave radiates from Ziz's eyes and spills out in an arc. Lightning Rod Javelin α & β A series of gigantic silver javelins that are deployed from either of Ziz's hips. It may be used either as a close-range melee weapon, or a throwing weapon with a range of 100 meters. This weapon gains the benefit of Ziz's immense strength, increasing its Damage Modifier from 5 to 12. If the attack successfully does damage, it becomes lodged in the enemy's body, and either Lightning Strike or Power Surge triggers immediately. These attacks are linked to the Lightning Rod Javelins, and as a result bypass armour when triggered this way. Lightning Strike A bolt of lightning summoned forth from the sky. It is accurate within 1 kilometer. While this attack can be used on its own, it's most useful when conducted by a successful Lightning Rod Javelin attack, allowing it to bypass all armour. Power Surge A cable launched from Ziz's wrist that binds either to a target, or the edge of a Lightning Rod Javelin. It is accurate within 1 kilometer. While this attack can be used on its own, it's most useful when conducted by a successful Lightning Rod Javelin attack, allowing it to bypass all armour. All HP and EP damage dealt by this attack are added to Ziz's pool. Ziz's pool of HP and EP can be restored up to double their usual maximum this way. Dazzling Sparks A shower of multi-coloured sparks that are unleashed from Ziz's chest. A successful hit blinds the target if they fail a Body Roll of 15. The target remains in this state of a number of rounds equal to the margin of failure. In addition to the potential blindness this attack inflicts, a success hit also drains 1 from the target's mind stat. Melee Strike A basic melee strike using either the fists, elbows, or knees of Ziz. White Station melee attack always use Ziz's lower body, while Yellow and Blue Station attacks use either of its arms.